


A Day In the Lab, Courtesy of Tony Stark

by EndlessStairway



Series: Tony's Thrall and Related Tales [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Tony will deliver, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Custom made bondage devices, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gags, Loki knows what he likes, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Soooo there was some interest in Tony building a custom fucking-machine for Loki, but I have to be honest, I didn't even get to the fucking-machine yet. I might have to do a chapter 2.This happens between Tony's Thrall and Loki's Fate.It's porn, people. Read the tags.





	A Day In the Lab, Courtesy of Tony Stark

“You can say no.” Tony was anxious. This had seemed like a good idea a few nights ago, fueled by lack of sleep and arousal, but now he was not sure. Loki was looking at his creation, face unreadable.

“You made this, Anthony?” he asked, circling the construction. He ran his long fingers over the smooth padded leather of the bench, moulded and shaped with dips and curves for chest, hips, thighs, quick release straps hanging from the metal frame.

“Uh huh. You don’t have to. Only if you want to.” Tony was sure that this was too much. Loki allowed him to restrain him in the bedroom, but silk rope and leather cuffs was one thing, this was quite another. Tony had built this exactly for Loki’s measurements, adjustable height to position him exactly as he wanted, front and back. This was serious hardware, with serious intent.

Loki hummed, still circling. He didn’t look offended, but he didn’t look aroused either. Tony held his breath.

“And if, Anthony, if I allow you to put me in this _device_ what will you do with me?” Ah there it was, Tony thought, the flush on Loki’s cheeks that gave away his interest.

Tony took a chance. “Do you know what a fleshlight is?” he asked.

Loki bit his lip. He knew. Tony had sent him plenty of website links to get him apprised of everything Midgard had to offer. Tony stepped closer and pulled Loki to him, and kissed his neck, biting where it met his shoulder. Loki moaned and tipped his head to allow Tony better access.

“If you want,” he whispered in Loki’s ear, “I’ll strap you to that bench nice and tight, and you’ll spend the day in my lab, as my personal, dedicated, living fleshlight.”

Loki’s hands tightened on Tony’s shoulders, he pressed himself up against his lover, his half-hard cock grinding up against Tony’s hip. “That could be…” he paused, his voice thick. He cleared his throat and tried again, “That could be...amenable.”

Tony smiled, gave him another bite and stepped back. “We can stop anytime,” he said. He and Loki had come a long way in the few months since Loki had returned to the tower, but this was new territory. Loki had all his magical abilities, but Tony did not want to push him far enough that he had to use them to end a scene between them. If it came to that, Tony would have fucked up big time. He cherished Loki’s trust and he was not about to abuse it.

Loki nodded. He had always been vocal about what he wanted and he loved bondage, he loved to be used, to be forced to accept what Tony wanted. Now he was free to refuse, Loki enjoyed having his objections and struggles ignored.

“Strip, pretty prince,” Tony ordered, and Loki did. He shed his embroidered silk tunic, folding it in a neat pile. Tony suspected he was colluding with JARVIS to have clothes hand-tailored for him on Tony’s dime. Not that he minded, he had told Loki and JARVIS both to buy whatever Loki wanted, and Loki, entitled prince that he was, had taken him up on it. Next came tight blue jeans with nothing underneath, and then Loki was standing naked before him, bare feet on the polished concrete floor of the lab.

Tony looked at him, tall and pale, lean and beautiful. He could sometimes not believe that Loki had come back to him. He had had the opportunity to leave, and no one, not even Tony, would say he did not have enough reason to, but he had come back. Tony didn't have the right words to tell him what was in his heart, 'I love you' being wholly inadequate. Instead he gave him material goods, money, a safe home, and he dedicated himself to finding everything that turned him on and delivering exactly what he wanted. In this case, custom-made bondage furniture.

Loki held up his hands, poised, ready to cast his useful little spell to get himself clean and ready. Tony’s heart bumped as he realized he was waiting for permission. He hid his reaction, and nodded. “Don’t overdo it,” he said, “I want you good and tight.”

Loki’s eyes darkened and the flush deepened on his face as he cast the spell. Tony loved how easy it made everything. Not that it wasn’t sometimes fun to go through the preparation together, but sometimes, he just wanted to get down to business.

Speaking of which. Tony pointed to the bench, “Bend over,” he ordered, and put a hand flat on Loki’s back to help him along. Loki stretched himself over the bench, the padded surface cradling his body perfectly, curving and dipping exactly where it should to keep him positioned as Tony wanted. Loki’s hands found the grips Tony had attached and he wrapped his fingers around them. The position should not be a strain even for long periods, every part of Loki's body was supported, his bent knees on padded rests, his feet the same. Tony began to fasten the straps around his wrists, upper arms, across his shoulders shoulders, his waist, thighs, and ankles. Loki was strong, and Tony prided himself on his ability to control his willful god. The only thing he never tried was a collar. He never, ever, put anything around Loki's neck.

Loki tested the bindings. He didn't use his full strength, and Tony was not sure that it would hold if Loki really fought it, but for the kind of struggles he liked to make during their games it would more than suffice. Loki’s face was flushed, his breath was starting to come in panting bursts. His cock was hard, hanging heavy between his legs. Tony had ensured he would get no friction, no stimulation, and Loki was only now realizing it. Tony let him settle down, then opened a drawer, stepped back and let Loki look at the array of toys. Not as extensive a collection as they had in the bedroom, but it still had plenty of variety. Loki's eyes roved the drawer, but Tony wasn't going to let him choose. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to keep Loki as quiet as possible. He was going to be Tony’s personal fuck-toy for the rest of the day, and Tony wanted him silent and submitted.

“Any last words?” Tony asked, showing Loki the gag he intended to use on him.

Loki pulled on the straps again. “Kiss me,” he said, wide eyes looking up at Tony. Tony crouched in front of him, stroking his long hair back from his face. Loki was breathing hard, involuntarily pulling on the straps securing him to the bench. His face was flushed, lips red and full. Tony took two fistfuls of his hair and pressed their lips together. Loki’s lips parted under his, allowing his mouth to be invaded by Tony’s tongue, moaning, eager, but only able to get exactly what Tony allowed him. Tony pulled away and Loki closed his eyes and opened his mouth to accept the rubber ball between his teeth. The gag had a broad strip of leather that held the ball in place and covered Loki’s mouth completely. The combination of the ball and the panel over his mouth removed Loki’s ability to speak completely. Any sound he could make was muffled and unintelligible. Tony buckled the gag and went back to the drawer. He showed Loki the next item, a narrow leather band. You would think Loki had seen a venomous snake from his reaction. He frantically shook his head and wriggled appealingly in the restraints. Tony laughed and walked around him, admiring the view. Loki’s ass was positioned perfectly for Tony’s enjoyment. Tony had designed the bench with his own height in mind, and he made sure Loki was aware of that by grinding his denim covered crotch against Loki’s bare ass. Loki froze and a faint groan came from behind the gag. Perfect.

Tony wrapped the leather strap around Loki’s cock and balls, not tight enough to be painful, but tight enough to prevent him from cumming. Loki resisted as much as he could, which was not at all. He was well secured and the bench curved to present his bent over body and spread thighs to his lover. He had nowhere to hide.

Tony walked back into Loki’s field of vision. He looked at his hands. Loki signaled green but didn’t stop glaring at him and complaining in the form of ‘mmph, mmph”. JARVIS was always watching for Loki’s hand signals, but Tony liked to check in himself. He cupped his hand to his ear, teasing. “I can’t quite hear you Lokes, you’ll have to speak up.”

Earplugs came next, inserted and topped with noise cancelling headphones. Loki would hear nothing but the sound of his own pounding heartbeat and the blood rushing in his ears. Last was the blindfold. Tony snapped it over Loki’s eyes and stepped back. Loki was at his mercy, willingly so. He had all the power to say no, to signal yellow or red or even to get himself out of the bondage, but he didn’t. He gave himself to Tony. Tony squeezed his hands and got another green signal. Time to give Loki a taste of what his day would be like.

Tony grabbed a bottle of lube and gave Loki’s hard cock a quick stroke. Loki jumped and shivered as the cold lube dripped over his ass, running down between his cheeks and over his hole. Tony slipped one finger in, and groaned out loud as he realized Loki had taken him at his word and barely stretched himself using his magic. Loki was well able to get himself as slick and ready as he could want, and this barely-lubed, tight ring of muscle was his gift to Tony. He was leaving it to Tony to decide how well he would be prepped for use. If Tony desired it, he could force his way inside right now. Loki would allow it, he would accept that pain and know that Tony was taking it as pleasure from his body. Tony was tempted, his desire was pushing him to shove in and enjoy that pressure, enjoy it even more knowing that Loki, his wonderful, beautiful lover was bound and bent over and could do nothing but _take it._

Tony shivered, pulled his finger out, yanked his pants open and lined himself up. He would not reject such a gift. Loki would be well loosened up by the end of the day. He may was well enjoy himself now. He pushed forward, slow and steady. Loki was almost too tight. Tony pushed harder, holding the convenient handles he had installed for this purpose. Loki squirmed, but that was all he could do. He was nothing more than warm hole for Tony to use, and Tony intended to use him.

Tony did not take long, the first time. He was too aroused and too excited by what was going to come next. And he had no reason to hold back. He had all day, he could fuck Loki as often as he wanted. He had no reason to deny himself the pleasure of forcing his way inside his lover’s body and taking exactly what he wanted. A hard, selfish fuck. Loki was his. He was his toy. His possession. Willingly, now, and that made all the difference. Tony finished inside him, a final hard thrust that didn’t even rock the bench. It was bolted to the floor. Tony could hear muffled sounds from under the gag, faint, incoherent. Under the blindfold and the earplugs, Loki would be disoriented, already losing track of time, losing track of his surroundings.

Tony pulled out and replaced his cock with a plug, sliding it inside, watching Loki’s hole swallow it and close around it. He had a few more surprises for Loki, but he would start him slow.

“All good, J?” he asked.

“Elevated heart rate, but within expected parameters.”

Tony gave Loki’s ass a fond squeeze and stepped away. Even a few steps, and Loki would have no way to tell where he was. Vibration from sound or footsteps wouldn't transmit to the bench, and the earplugs and headphones would keep Loki completely isolated. He would only know where Tony was when he was fucking him. Tony crouched in front of his lover. The gag covered the bottom half of his face and the blindfold covered his eyes. Hardly any of his face was visible, but what Tony could see was flushed, hot with arousal. Tony stroked his fingers over Loki's cheekbones, extracting a flinch and then a muffled moan. Loki's his whole body shuddered, then his hands clenched on the grips and relaxed. _Green_.

Tony put one finger on the tip of Loki's nose, a soft boop, and after a few seconds Loki nodded. Tony pinched his nose shut for a slow count to twenty. He let him fight, the straps straining but holding, the bench not even rocking as he struggled against the restraints, and lost. Loki's breath whistled when Tony let go, taking long minutes to calm down again. Tony double-squeezed his hand and got an answering double-squeeze. He circled to check his cock, hard and angry red, leaking and so, so far from getting enough stimulation that Tony gave him a quick stroke, just to remind him what he was missing. When JARVIS confirmed Loki's heart-rate was back to expected parameters, he put his finger on his nose again, waiting for his nod. This time, he held him for longer. Despite his frantic struggles, Loki would be counting along in his head. Tony took it to 32 seconds, and as he expected, after 30 seconds Loki’s panic increased, a sudden spike of fear that he had miscalculated. Tony let him go, kissed his nose, moved away a few paces.

Tony could hardly stand to leave him alone, but he wanted to let Loki work himself up for a while. Leave him alone in darkness and silence and let him imagine what Tony would do next.

He gave it ten minutes. It would seem much longer to Loki, even if he was counting in his head, which he probably was. He would lose count, second-guess himself, his counting would speed up and slow down in time to his heartbeat. After ten minutes, Tony clicked a button on the controller that activated the vibrating plug. The reaction was instantaneous. Loki stiffened, searched his head from side to side, trying to understand what was happening, what that sensation was. His hands clenched and released over and over on the grips, wriggling the few fractions of an inch that the restraints allowed him. The vibration pitch changed, lower and slower, and Loki whined into the gag. Tony stroked himself over his pants, already ready to go again. And why deny himself? Loki was in his hands. His body was his to use, anyway he wanted.

Tony rummaged in the drawer and pulled out another gag. Not one of Loki's favorites, but it certainly was one of Tony’s. A leather wrapped metal ring, about 2 inches across, on a leather strap. Not being a total animal, Tony quickly washed up. Everyone had limits, and ass-to-mouth was one of his. Gross.

Loki would resist if he saw what Tony had planned, so Tony didn’t take off the blindfold. He just unbuckled the current gag and popped the ball out of Loki's slack mouth. Even allowed to speak, Loki didn’t, just a desperate whining pant, the vibration of the plug still driving through his body, keeping him on the edge, but the leather strap preventing him from getting any release. Tony held the gag in one hand, pulled himself out of his pants with the other. Surely Loki would think of only one reason he would take off the gag, and sure enough, when Tony pressed his cock to Loki's flushed lips, he obediently opened his mouth, expecting to suck, to use his tongue, his lips, his mouth to pleasure his lover. Instead, Tony slipped the ring behind his teeth and shoved it back, forcing Loki's jaw open. He buckled the strap to the sound of Loki’s outraged scream, a wordless cry that cut off into a strangled gurgle when Tony took a double handful of his hair, held his head at exactly the angle he wanted, and shoved his cock down his throat. Tony held him there, his face pressed to his groin, grinding his hips into his face, his cock buried in his spasming throat. He pulled all the way out, the trail of saliva and pre-cum drooling from Loki's mouth, the scream now a moan of defeat and desperate need. Loki’s hips were trying to grind on the bench, his every muscle clenched. Tony cranked up the vibration of the plug, gave Loki’s hand a double squeeze, got back a triple squeeze that almost broke bones. That roughly translated as _shut up and fuck me before I murder you_ and Tony laughed out loud and did it. He ripped off the headphones and the earplugs to let Loki hear him, hands fisted in his hair, using his throat exactly as he pleased, loving the wet gurgle of his lover choking on his cock.

“I fucking love that sound,” Tony told him, panting, breathless, dizzy with mastery, with the sensation of Loki's throat around his cock. “I love to fuck you like this, you know why? Because there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re mine. Your mouth, your ass, your body is mine. I can shove my cock in you and fuck you until I cum and you can just take it. You’re going to stay here all day getting fucked at both ends, my choice, not yours, and you’re not done until I say you’re done. And I’m just getting started.”

With that, and Loki’s whine vibrating his throat, Tony came for the second time.

He left Loki like that. His open mouth drooling helplessly, still blindfolded, unable to speak except in unintelligible moans. Tony still had more surprises for him, and Loki had a lot more work to do before he was done.


End file.
